


Harmless Play

by AustenlySummers



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, General fiction, Kidnapping, Literature, Manipulation, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustenlySummers/pseuds/AustenlySummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Filled for another Hetalia Kink Meme!<br/>Anon wanted a fic with a dark character and Hungary.  This is my first shot at writing hetereo fanfic so I hope it turned out well.  TW for rape.  <br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Harmless Play

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for another Hetalia Kink Meme!  
> Anon wanted a fic with a dark character and Hungary.  This is my first shot at writing hetereo fanfic so I hope it turned out well.  TW for rape.    
> Enjoy!

    "Shh," he hushed her, pressing a slender finger against the girl's lips.  "It will only hurt worse the more you struggle, no?"    
    "Mmph!" Her voice was muffled by the rag shoved between her teeth, held in place by the strip of duct tape cutting off any screams she might have produced.  He had been so falsely gentle with her.  As gentle as one can be with the victim of a kidnapping tied to the doorframe of some pervert's cellar.  She made another noise of protest as the man rose his hands to tie something--a silky piece of cloth--over her eyes.  She panicked further, trying to struggle away from him, fingers clenching and pulling at the ropes keeping her held in place.  Her heels kicked uselessly at the floorboards until...  
    "MMPH!!"    
    Her heel slipped off the edge of the stairs, pulling her body off balance and sending pain shooting through her bound arms.  If not for the rope securing her to the doorframe, she would have toppled backwards down a full flight of stairs.  Though she couldn't see it, the man's grin widened.    
    "Zat was close, no?" His voice was warm and dark in her ear.  She tried to scream, but couldn't.  He chuckled and pulled back, pulling experimentally at the knots at her wrists.  "Don't move too much...I cannot vouch for zee quality of zis rope..."  
    Her eyes widened behind the blindfold as she felt him tug at the knots.  She was sure now that she would much rather be safely bound than left with the possibility of falling to her death down the cellar stairs.  France's fingers dropped from her wrists and Hungary let out something of a relieved sigh.  However, the brief moment of relief was quickly overshadowed by the feeling of cold hands slipping up her blouse.  Hungary attempted to squirm away from his wandering hands, but France held her firm.  She let out a soft squeak when his fingers pinched at a nipple.  France grinned.    
    "You like zat, no?" he inquired, rolling the sensitive bud between his fingers.  It only made Hungary squirm more, fighting against the rope that held her in place.  "What did I tell you about struggling...?"    
    That eased her movements, but only somewhat.  France buried his head in her neck, inhaling deeply and murmuring against her skin, "Zere's a good girl..."    
    Hungary would have rather been anywhere but here.  Anywhere away from this bastard's wandering hands.  How had she ended up here?  One minute she was trying to protect Master Austria from the Frenchman's exhibitioniostic tendencies and the next she had ended up here.  Secured to the doorway of France's wine cellar.  Hungary had always prided herself on her ability to evade the unwanted affections of numerous horny nations but now...  
    She let out another muffled scream as France's teeth sunk into her shoulder.  The following laughter was low in her ear, and had she been able to look, Hungary would have seen the Frenchman's taunting smile as he licked the blood from his lips.    
    "Hm, what was that, sweetheart?  I couldn't hear you."  He trailed a few wandering kisses up her neck.  France brushed her long hair over one shoulder, exposing the milky white flesh and eyeing it with a lusty smile.  "Did you like that?  Should I do it again?"    
    The vehement cries of 'No!  Don't!' were reduced to nothing more than desperate muffled cries.  France smiled and leaned in, placing a mockingly sweet kiss on her exposed neck.  "I'll take that as a yes."  
    Hungary screamed as his teeth pierced her skin.  She felt hot blood pooling on her neck and she once again started up struggling.  France licked the bite wounds clean, his saliva causing the wounds to sting.  Hungary just wanted--needed--to get away.  There was worse to come, there had to be.  No way this pervert would stop at just biting.    
    Her body jolted as he twisted her nipple again.  His fingers disappeared for a fleeting second before she felt them ease their way between the buttons of her blouse and tear her shirt open.  His impatience sent buttons scattering across the floor.  Hungary squirmed uselessly as France's slender hands cupped her breasts.  She regretted her decision in not wearing a bra that day; she rarely did when tasked with housework or other menial tasks.  As France's fingers rubbed and pinched at her hardened nipples, Hungary's desperate cries were reduced to broken sobs.  There was no escaping this.  She couldn't escape this.  France tilted his head as he noted the tears leaking from beneath the blindfold.    
    "Shh, zere, zere, don't cry..." he crooned, massaging her breasts with his hands.  "I will make you feel really good, no?"  
    No.  He wouldn't.  If only she could escape.  She had easily overpowered the Frenchman before...but before she hadn't been tied up, without her frying pan, and certainly not in a position such as thi--  
    "Ahhh!  Hah..."  Hungary's cries dissipated to moans as a hand found it's way up her skirt.    
    "Oh, you like zat too?"   
    Her eyes closed, squeezed shut.  No.  No, how could she like this?  Her body tensed and she let out more moans as he worked a finger into her.  His tone was deadly as he noted, "Already so wet for me, Elizabeta?"    
    She cringed at the sound of her name from his lips.  This was disgusting.  This was a horrible, inhumane act and yet...and yet she couldn't deny her body's reaction to his ministrations.    
    France lowered his head, sinking down to bury his face between her breasts and smother her skin in sloppy wet kisses.  His tongue lapped at a nipple and she involuntarily groaned in pleasure.  The feeling was greatly reduced, however, when his teeth sunk into her skin and she let out another gagged scream.  
    His finger moved inside her, soon joined by a second.  Hungary was having trouble breathing, breath hitching, trying desperately to pull in enough breath through her nose.  France thought her face looked positively exquisite.  She was drooling through her gag, tears streaming down her face.  
    "Such a pretty slut," he cooed.  She tried to protest.  He pressed a kiss to the side of her mouth, breath hot against her face.  She struggled, trying to escape.  Trying to break free.  Her hands pulled at the rope, desperate...  
    The rope snapped.  Hungary screamed.  She couldn't see what was happening.  Her whole body was thrown off balance and she scrambled to catch her balance before her foot slipped off the edge of the stairs and she went tumbling backwards.  She was stopped only by the fingers in her hair, pulling her back up but only enough to keep her stabilized.  If Francis let go of her, she would fall to her death.    
    "Tch...I warned you about struggling..."    
    "Mmmph, mmh!"    
    "And you didn't listen."    
    More tears streamed from beneath her blindfold.  Her protests were nothing more than desperate screams severely muffled by the makeshift gag.  France just watched her terror stricken face, her panicked protests.  She couldn't see him, so she wouldn't know what he was planning to do.    
    "Are you scared, Elizabeta?"  
    Scared?  Scared?!  He literally had her life in his hands and France was asking if she was scared?!  She was terrified!  She would rather be raped then end up dead at the bottom of of the stairs...or not dead and severely injured.  She shuddered at the thought and only protested louder.  Francis grinned.    
    France tightened his grip on her hair and pulled her back up.  Hungary's tears soon melted into tears of relief.  She reached out to cling to the safety of France's strong, solid body, but as soon as her fingertips met skin France sneered and uttered, "Bitch."    
    Hungary's scream was silenced with a sickening crack; leering into the shadows at the foot of his cellar stairs, France only let out a low chuckle.  "Au Revoir."  The cellar door slammed and France disappeared into the brightly lit interior of his kitchen.     
      
    


End file.
